1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tandem stroller capable of converting either a tandem style and a side-by-side double seat style, especially to a tandem stroller has a pair of extension arms for carrying two seats in a longitudinally oriented position and a transversely oriented position, so as to convert the tandem stroller from a tandem style to a side-by-side double seat style.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are two kinds of commercial available double seat stroller, one is so called tandem stroller, and another one is called side-by-side double seat stroller.
The tandem stroller is much easier to steer along a narrower passage and would be easier to pass a normal family doors and some small elevator gates due to having a narrower width; however, as the seats are arranged one after another, the occupant of the rear seat has always a limited view while being traveling around together with another baby or small children.
Although the occupants of the side-by-side double seat stroller may have much equal and good view when being traveling on road, it is difficult to steer along a narrower passage and would not easy to pass a normal width family door as well as to pass a smaller elevator gate due to having double width than a normal one seat stroller.
It is desired to have a convertible double seat stroller for sometime to be use as a tandem stroller, and another time to be use as a side-by-side double seat stroller, totally under the decision of a user.